Millions of documents are sent back and forth every day. Substantial effort and time is spent in the overhead of addressing these documents. In the workplace, this substantial time and effort results in increased cost and expense.
One typical problem with documents involves the synchronization of distributed work. Synchronization of distributed work involves the arrangement of work. When the work involves a document, such synchronization may involve coordinating the information corresponding to the document. For example, when a number of parties are making comments about a document, the comments may be arranged and/or ordered to provide a better understanding or a more complete state of the document's review.
Many document management systems have been proposed and implemented in the past. These document management systems include systems that store documents and handle the coordination of requests with responses. However, these systems do not cur across organizational boundaries and do not perform the synchronization that is necessary.
A Web log is an online document management tool used to record information. Web logs use a client-server framework to permit the addition or subtraction of content from one or more client locations to a server that hosts the web log. Because one server hosts each web log, web logs are typically anchored to a particular HTTP location.